A Mission
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Minato menjadi agen khusus yang di kelola ayah angkatnya sendiri. Minato ternyata adalah seorang anak korban perdagangan manusia antar negara. Namun ia di selamatkan dan di rawat oleh ayah angkatnya itu. Kini, ia mendapat misi untuk melindungi Menteri Keuangan Amerika yang akan berkunjung ke negara asalnya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR please/bad summary/aman/enjot it.


Hallow Minna-san. Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fanfict. Saya kembali meminta maaf pada Reader-san yang masih setia menanti kelanjutan fict saya yang lain. Untuk Naruhina lovers, maaf ya saya puasa dulu. Bukti protes saya pada om Masashi. heuheu *SKIP

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan yang telah membantu saya dalam pembuatan fict ini.

Ceritanya nih si Minato itu menjadi agen khusus yang di kelola ayah angkatnya sendiri. Minato ternyata adalah seorang anak korban perdagangan manusia antar negara. Namun ia di selamatkan dan di rawat oleh ayah angkatnya itu. Kini, ia mendapat misi untuk melindungi Menteri Keuangan Amerika yang akan berkunjung ke negara asalnya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Happy Reading Minna-san! :D

Jangan lupa silahkan mengisi kritik dan saran di kotak bernama REVIEW :D

Arigatou. . . . .

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**A MISSION**

**CHAPTER I  
**

**(KEMBALI PULANG)  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Minato Namikaze  
**

**Genre: tragedy, western, family, fantasy dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typos, de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Pada suatu malam di sebuah kapal nelayan, ada seorang pemuda bersembunyi di belakang box berukuran besar. Pemuda itu berambut jabrik dengan warna pirang mencolok, matanya yang berwarna biru safir menatap tajam kearah dua pria berjas yg sedang memasukki tenda kecil didalam kapal itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bernama Minato Namikaze, seorang agen khusus. Pemuda itu selalu menjalankan misinya dengan baik tanpa ada kegagalan. Saat ini dia sedang menjalani misi untuk memata-matai pengedar barang illegal. Minato menyipitkan matanya ditenda tersebut ketika dia melihat salah satu pemuda membawa koper berukuran besar telah memasuki tenda.

Minato berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah tenda untuk mendengarkan perbincangan didalam tenda tersebut, tetapi sebelum dia sampai ditempat, dia ketahuan oleh salah satu orang yg berada disana maka terjadilah baku tembak antara Minato dan pemuda disana sampai pada akhirnya keempat pemuda keluar dari tenda mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

Minato berlari mengejar empat pemuda yg salah satunya pasti ketua dari pengedar barang illegal. Mereka berempat tertangkap oleh Minato setelah setengah jam mengadu baku tembak. Minato membawa ketua pengedar barang ilegal yg sudah lebam dan berdarah ke kementerian negara untuk diperiksa lalu ke kepolisian untuk menjalani hukuman, dan ketiga pemuda yg lain telah dibawa kerumah sakit kepolisian karena mereka terkena pukulan keras dan tembakan sang agen.

-x-x-

"Misi ini berjalan sukses. Aku salut!" seorang pria tua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan desain corak eropa yang sangat kental. Pria tua itu menatap tajam pada Minato.

"Mungkin bagimu itu pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi sebagai agen mandiri, aku tugaskan kau untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Menteri Keuangan Amerika, Stevanie Reagan. Beliau akan mengunjungi negara Jepang tempat asalmu. Menurut kabar yang beredar, telah di rencanakan akan ada aksi dari kelompok mafia yang ingin merenggangkan hubungan diplomasi antara Amerika dan Jepang" kata pria tua itu mengambil cerutu tua besar lalu menghirupnya. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu itu. Dan sepertinya, misi yang kau berikan itu cukup menarik" Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi itu.

"Mereka tentunya akan memberikan keamanan tingkat tinggi bagi keturunan mantan presiden itu, tapi aku sangsi terhadap mereka. Tahun depan, Frans Liberty pemimpin partai oposisi akan berusaha keras untuk memenangkan pemilu. Dan sudah di pastikan bahwa Stevanie Reagan akan mencalonkan diri juga. Yang aku takutkan, kabar tentang aksi para mafia itu ada hubungannya dengan politisasi dari dirinya. Ya kau pasti mengerti akan hal itu" pria tua itu menghirup cerutunya dalam-dalam. Lalu menghempaskan asap dari mulutnya. Minato hanya mengangguk-ngangguk pertanda ia mengerti.

"Kau takut terulang lagi peristiwa pembunuhan Presiden Kennedy begitu?" Minato kembali teringat dengan cerita tragedi masa lalu Amerika. Presiden itu terbunuh karena sebuah peluru panas saat beliau berada di mobil terbuka bersama istrinya yang sampai sekarang pelaku pembunuhan itu belum diketahui.

"Ya begitulah. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa itu. Semua orang tidak percaya akan kematian yang mendadak dari seorang presiden seperti dia. Dan aku sangat menyayangkan sampai sekarang pelaku itu tidak juga di temukan. Aku ragu dengan kinerja keamanan Amerika pada saat itu dan juga sekarang. Karena, jika politik sudah masuk, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi. Yang benar menjadi salah dan yang salah menjadi benar. Agen seperti CIA, mereka hanya dijadikan alat politik pemuas kebutuhan politik bagi mereka yang berkuasa. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun terkecuali kau. Aku sangat percaya pada kemampuanmu Minato. Kau bisa melewati mereka semua" pria tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela ruang kerja tersebut.

"Tapi menurutmu, apakah Frans Liberty memang mempunyai niat seperti itu?" tanya Minato sambil menghampiri pria tua itu.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya begitu. Aku hanya takut. Karena ini merupakan sesuatu yang rumit. Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mencegahnya" kata pria tua sambil memandang keluar jendela. Halaman rumahnya yang begitu luas namun hatinya tetap kosong. Minato menatap pria tua itu. Pria yang berumur hampir satu abad namun masih terlihat berumur setengah abad. Semenjak terbunuhnya istri dan anaknya oleh seorang agen, ia menghabiskan hidupnya hanya sendirian. Ia adalah mantan Walikota Boston. Entah apa yang melatar belakangi pembunuhan istri dan juga anaknya. Oh tidak, agen itu sesungguhnya hanya mengincarnya. Tapi istri dan anaknya melindungi dirinya. Suatu kesalahan yang berbuah menjadi penyesalan yang amat besar bagi dirinya. Seandainya ia saja yang mati pada hari itu, mungkin ia takan pernah menyesal seperti sekarang. Benci dan dendam masih membara di hatinya. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa latar belakang dari seorang agen tersebut. Namun sayang, ketika anak buahnya menemukannya, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai agen rahasia itu menembak kepalanya sendiri hingga si pria tua itu sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa motif dan untuk siapa agen itu bekerja. Minato sungguh mengetahui apa yang ingin pria tua itu ketahui, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan mereka tetap berada di jalan buntu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan nasib buruk yang akan menghampirinya jika pria yang ada di hadapannya tidak menolongnya. Minato adalah korban dari perdagangan anak antar dunia. Ia di culik ketika berusia lima tahun oleh tiga orang berbadan besar yang tidak ia kenali. Seorang anak kecil yang harus merasakan pukulan keras di wajahnya, beberapa goresan pisau tajam di tubuhnya, sulutan rokok di jarinya, cambukan keras dan ia juga menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Selama perjalanan dari jepang menuju Amerika menggunakan kapal besar, siksaan bertubi-tubi ia terima. Bukan hanya ia saja yang merasakan sakit seperti itu, tapi beberapa anak mengalami hal serupa. Bahkan, ia melihat dengan mata kepala ia sendiri, ada beberapa anak perempuan yang di perkosa secara terang-terangan di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Trauma yang takan pernah hilang dalam pikirannya. Sampai satu hari, seorang anak perempuan yang telah mereka perkosa itu tak pernah terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Dimana hati seorang manusia bisa melakukan hal terkejam seperti itu. Bahkan lebih kejam dari hewan buas manapun. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas semua apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sampai pada akhirnya, kapal itu berlabuh di dermaga California, Amerika Serikat. Dan untunglah, kepolisian telah menunggu mereka untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Minato dan korban lainnya di tampung di suatu yayasan sosial. Ternyata, yayasan sosial itu adalah milik dari pria tua yang ada di hadapannya. Karena melihat bakat dan kecerdasan Minato yang jauh di atas rata-rata, akhirnya pria tua itu menjadi bapak asuh atas dirinya. Ia di ajari banyak hal. Mulai dari berbagai macam beladiri, dan berbagai bahasa. Minato terampil dalam semua hal dan ia menjadi agen khusus dari ayah asuhnya itu.

"Mr. David! sebenarnya, mengapa kau mau repot-repot mengurusi suatu hal yang bukan urusanmu?" tanya Minato sambil menatap pria tua itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Ini adalah bukti rasa cintaku pada negara ini. Rasa cintaku yang amat besar. Ibaratnya aku mencintai negara ini seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan aku sekarang sudah tua renta, aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti dirimu yang masih muda Nak" kata pria tua itu sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukan hal yang lainnya" lanjut pria tua itu sambil kembali menghisap cerutunya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku lakukan sebagai terimakasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri. Terimakasih untuk segalanya" kata Minato sambil tersenyum membuat pria tua yang ada di sisinya merasa terharu. Pria tua itu memegang pundak Minato yang masih kokoh.

"Aku juga sudah menganggap kau seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak merasa kesepian karena ada kau, hatiku tidak terlalu kosong. Seorang anak pintar yang berhasil membuatku bangga. Anak itu adalah kau. Aku selalu percaya, suatu saat nanti, kau akan menjadi salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di dunia" kata pria tua itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu Minato?"

Minato yang mendengarnya tersentak. Ia sejak dulu ingin mengutarakan keinginannya itu pada pria tua itu namun ia tak kuasa untuk melakukannya. Minato terlihat berfikir.

"Aku sangat ingin. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Minato takut melukai perasaan pria tua itu. Mr. David hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi apakah dengan begitu kau akan meninggalkanku?" pria tua itu membuang mukanya kembali melihat halaman rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengabdi padamu seumur hidup. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan mereka" Minato menatap luas pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia teringat akan ibu dan juga ayahnya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apakah mereka masih mengingatnya? Apakah mereka masih mencari keberadaan dirinya? Sungguh Minato ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Baiklah Minato. Saat kau di Jepang nanti, carilah keluargamu. Kau hanya punya waktu dua minggu. Aku minta kau manfaatkanlah waktu itu" pria tua itu kembali menghisap cerutunya, lalu keluar asap dari mulutnya. "Oh ya aku lupa, ketika kau akan pulang kembali kesini, kau harus merubah penampilanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam masalah yang besar. Para penjahat itu kini sedang mengincarmu. Jadi berhati-hatilah" pria itu melangkah menjauhi Minato. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Minato melirik pria tua itu. Lalu ia berjalan di belakangnya. Mr. David menekan salah satu patung yang ada di ruangannya. Dan otomatis, tempat penghangatan itu terbuka menunjukan sebuah ruangan. Pria tua yang di ikuti Minato lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan tembok itu tertutup kembali. Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa senjata canggih koleksi si pria tua. Mr David menghampiri sebuah meja. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol lalu memberikannya pada Minato.

"Pistol itu adalah senjata elektronik. Cara kerjanya sangat sederhana. Pistol ini mengandalkan sistem elektromaknetik sebagai penolak peluru, ketika pelatuknya di tekan maka magnet akan menghasilkan gaya tolak-menolak dengan peluru tadi sehingga peluru akan melaju terdorong keluar dari senjata. Kelebihannya senjata ini tidak menggunakan bubuk mesiu sehingga senjata ini tidak menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun. Senjata ini juga di lengkapi sensor supaya senjata dapat meluncur peluru dengan objek yang akan di tembak. Contohnya jika sesuatu yang akan kau tembak itu dekat, maka kecepatan peluru itu juga lambat. Dan juga berlaku sebaliknya. Senjata ini hanya untuk melumpuhkan. Bukan untuk membunuh," kata pria tua itu panjang lebar.

Minato memperhatikan pistol itu. Lalu ia tidak sengaja menarik pelatuk dan hampir saja mengenai pria tua itu. Keduanya terdiam dan kaget. Peluru itu menghantam tembok. Minato mulai mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"Maafkan aku!" katanya pelan. Ia masih sangat terkejut. Begitupula dengan mr. David. Namun, pria tua itu kembali tersenyum.

"Senjata yang hebat," katanya sambil melihat tembok yang terkena peluru.

"Aku ragu senjata ini memang untuk melumpuhkan saja" kata Minato ikut memperhatikan juga tembok itu.

"Peluru ini berhasil menembus tembok sekitar 1 cm. Ya itu tidak akan langsung membunuh sesuatu itu. Benarkan?!" pria tua itu tersenyum geli melihat Minato masih dengan keringat dinginnya.

"Ya sepertinya begitu," kata Minato sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Ia mengambil satu senjata lagi.

"Senjata ini seperti senjata mainan tapi berbahaya" kata Minato sambil memperhatikan pistol itu lagi. Kalau boleh aku tahu, ini senjata buatan negara mana?" tanya Minato.

"Senjata itu adalah buatan remaja dari indonesia. Aku sangat ingin membeli hak patennya tapi sayang sainganku terlalu berat. Pada awalnya, senjata itu masih menggunakan tenaga baterai. Sehingga daya jangkau dan kekuatan menembaknya masih terlalu lemah. Lalu aku modifikasi dengan sebuah chip khusus sehingga tampak lebih baik. Ya menurutku sebulan sekali kau harus menggantinya. Lihatlah! Senjata ini juga masih buatan remaja itu" kata pria tua itu sambil mengangkat sebuah pistol yang hampir sama bentuknya.

"Berarti remaja itu sangat pintar dan juga berbahaya. Dia bisa saja di manfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Lalu, apa fungsi senjata itu?" Minato kembali mendekati pria tua itu.

"Remaja itu menamakannya _electromagnetic jamming gun_. Menurutnya senjata ini bisa mengacaukan sistem telekomunikasi dan juga bisa mengacaukan radar musuh. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahu bagaimana cara kerja senjata ini. Aku sudah mengutak-atiknya tapi aku tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin aku sudah lupa. Ah menjadi tua renta itu merepotkan," pria tua itu melihat tangannya yang sudah keriput. "Manusia itu kalau tidak mati pasti akan tua, dan pada akhirnya akan mati juga" kata mr David sambil tersenyum pada Minato. "Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" lanjutnya sambil memberikan senjata itu pada Minato. Namun Minato menolaknya.

"Ya aku akan mencobanya jika aku dalam keadaan yang sulit" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Dan itu berhasil. Aku mencobanya pada radar buatanku dan akhirnya radar itu rusak dan aku harus membuatnya lagi" pria tua itu tersenyum mengingat kejadian menggelikan di ruang kerjanya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kacamata.

"Waw alat itu hebat! Berarti keberadaanku tak bisa di lacak. Good!" kata Minato sambil memperhatikan senjata yang di bicarakan pria tua itu.

"Ya begitulah. Kau ingat dengan film james bond si agen rahasia 007? Dia sering memakai kacamata yang sering di sebut dengan kacamata sinar-x" kata pria tua sambil memakai kacamata itu.

"Tentu saja, di film tersebut kacamatanya bisa melihat senjata apa yang di bawa oleh musuhnya. Dan juga bisa melihat pakaian dalam wanita. Hahaha" Minato tertawa mengingat agen 007 yang menggunakan alatnya untuk keperluan mesumnya.

"Kau benar! Namun sayang, itu masih berupa khayalan. Kacamata ini di desain hanya untuk dapat melihat senjata apa yang musuhmu milikki. Aku telah menggabungkan sinar X dan juga ultrasound dan hasilnya cukup mengesankan. Kau memang bisa menggunakan sinar-X yang mampu mendeteksi bentuk suatu benda lewat pantulan gelombangnya. Tembakan radiasi elektromagnetik yang mengenai benda-benda logam seperti pisau, pistol, bahkan penjepit bra dari logam, bukan bra-nya sendiri akan dipantulkan sehingga petugas dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalam tas seseorang. Sayangnya, agar terlihat jelas, suatu benda harus berada dalam kondisi diam selama beberapa saat. Namun, setelah di gabungkan dengan ultrasound, benda bergerakpun bisa kau lihat cukup jelas" kata pria tua itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Minato hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kau juga bisa menggunakannya jika akan melakukan operasi kecil karena kacamata ini bisa melihat organ dalam,"

"Hebat! Semua peralatan itu sangat membantu" kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Pria tua itu kembali memperlihatkan peralatan agen yang lainnya.

"Ini adalah pulpen penunda ledakan, dan ini adalah jam tangan yang jika kau lempar akan mengakibatkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Ya sepertinya ini semua cukup" kata pria tua itu kembali meletakan benda-benda tersebut dalam mejanya.

"Aku butuh alat pelacak dan juga rompi anti tembak" kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"Ah ya aku lupa. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memberimu jubah yang dapat menghilang itu. Walaupun aku tidak yakin benda itu memang benar adanya. Tapi mereka bilang jubah itu terbatas dan hanya untuk kalangan militer saja" kata pria tua sambil mengusap dagunya. Minato kembali tertawa pelan.

"Jubah menghilang? Itu terinspirasi dari film Harry Potter ya? Tapi ya itu mungkin saja sih" kata Minato.

"Ya itu mungkin saja. Atau mungkin mereka hanya mencari sensasi. Tapi aku tidak tahu," pria tua itupun terkekeh. "Besok, kau akan langsung menghadap Mr. Lewson. Ia adalah kepala pengamanan. Aku sudah berbicara padanya dan ia setuju. Ia juga mengetahui dirimu karena kau telah berhasil membongkar banyak kejahatan. Ya ada seorang agen FBI juga yang mendatangiku untuk merekrutmu. Tapi jelas saja aku menolaknya" pria tua itu tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Minato.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati bila aku ke Jepang nanti. Apa kau nanti tidak apa-apa bila di rumah sendiri?" Minato menatap pria tua itu. Ia takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi menimpa seseorang yang begitu berarti di hadapannya. hanya tersenyum mendengar kekuatiran pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan menyewa beberapa penjaga jadi kau tenang saja" kata pria itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Sir!"

"Terimakasih Minato"

-x-x-

Minato kini telah berada di depan sebuah gedung besar pengamanan Amerika. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobil Nissan GT miliknya. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menebarkan senyuman. Hampir semua wanita yang melihatnya menoleh padanya dan membalas senyumannya. Terlihat sang petugas resepsionis yang tengah bersiap untuk menyambut dirinya.

"Selamat pagi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata wanita itu dengan antusias. Minato menebar pandangannya lalu menatap wanita itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Lawson. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya. Namaku Minato Namikaze" kata Minato dengan ramah sambil tersenyum. Senyuman menawannya mampu membuat wanita yang ada di depannya itu terbengong.

"Minato Namikaze, nama jepang yang indah. Baiklah tunggu sebentar" kata wanita itu sambil mengangkat telepon lalu berbicara sesuatu. Minato tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Tuan Namikaze, silahkan anda berjalan lurus dan anda langsung menuju ruang Mr. Lawson. Tapi sebelumnya, bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphonemu dan berapa wanita yang kau taklukan di ranjang?" wanita itu mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"354-686-666 dan aku belum pernah membawa wanita pada ranjangku," kata Minato dengan cepat. Ia segera berlalu dari resepsionis itu. Saat ia sedang berjalan, ia lalu di hampiri oleh sorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian seperti polisi.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Lawson?" tanya wanita itu membuat Minato menoleh padanya.

"Ya aku ada urusan dengannya" kata Minato dengan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Catrine. Aku polisi yang akan bekerja sama denganmu untuk melindungi Menteri Keuangan, Stevanie Reagan" kata wanita itu ramah. Minato menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memperhatikan sejenak wanita itu. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kehitam-hitaman. Kulitnya putih dan bola matanya berwarna biru seperti dirinya. Tinggi wanita itu sama dengannya dan tubuhnya sangat langsing. Minato menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membalas jabat tangan itu.

"Namaku Minato. Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Minato. Wanita itu bergegas kembali berjalan dan Minato mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau memberikan nomor teleponmu pada resepsionis itu?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Ya aku hanya memberikan nomor telepon ayahku" kata Minato sambil tersenyum (screen berpindah ke kediaman Mr. David yang menerima telepon. Lalu kembali pada resepsionis itu yang kaget karena ia mendengar suara seperti pria tua. Lalu menutupnya dengan cepat).

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di ruangannya" wanita itu langsung membuka pintu ruangan. Terlihat Mr. Lawson yang kaget dan ia seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hey kau harusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Miss Catrine" sahut pada wanita itu. Catrine langsung menarik tangan Minato untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Minato memperhatikan laki-laki berkulit hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu adalah Deputi Keamanan Amerika. Ia langsung duduk di kursi penerima tamu.

"Aku bawakan tamu untukmu. Permisi" Catrine tersenyum lalu ia segera keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Wanita itu selalu saja begitu," kata Mr. Lawson pada Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum. "Dia seolah-olah seperti teman dekatku setelah kejadian di ranjang. Ah sudahlah" pria itu menghentikan curhatan mendadaknya lalu membuka sebuah berkas.

"Namamu Minato Namikaze? Benar? Kau orang jepang?" tanya Mr. Lawson sambil menyelidik.

"Ya aku dulu lahir disana. Kartu pengenalku mengatakan bahwa aku kini telah menjadi warga Amerika" jawab Minato santai.

"Dan kau anak angkat dari David Hudson, mantan Walikota Boston. Coba kita lihat daftar riwayat sekolahmu. Hmmm" kata Mr. Lawson sambil memegang dagunya. "Kau lulusan sekolah dasar Boston dan akselerasi dari kelas tiga langsung ke kelas enam dan menjadi lulusan terbaik, lalu sekolah tingkat menengah pertama Boston dan mendapatkan akselerasi serupa dari kelas satu langsung loncat ke kelas tiga dan nilaimu di atas rata-rata, lalu sekolah menengah atas juga sama demikian dan kau hanya menuntaskan kulian di Universitas Boston dalam waktu dua tahun dan kau mendapat predikat terbaik. Waw itu hebat sekali! Otakmu secair apa bisa pintar seperti itu?" sahut Mr. Lawson terkagum. Minato masih tersenyum.

"Otak manusia pada dasarnya memang sama. Tuhan memang adil. Tapi yang membedakannya adalah manusia itu sendiri. Apakah ia belajar atau tidak" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya" kata pria berkulit hitam itu sambil kembali membuka berkas. Minato yang merasa tidak di dengarkan menggerakan jarinya. Ia cukup kesal.

"Kudengar kau telah menangkap banyak penjahat. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi seorang polisi saja?" Mr. Lawson menutup berkas itu dan ia menatap Minato.

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi polisi" katanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi itu.

"Begitu, baiklah kita langsung pada intinya dan aku akan mengatakannya cepat karena waktuku tidak banyak. Kau besok akan pergi menuju Jepang" kata pria berkulit hitam itu lalu ia membuka laci meja kerjanya mencari sesuatu lalu di keluarkannya sebuah kertas. "Ini adalah tiket dan visa milikmu. Pesawat akan berangkat pukul tujuh pagi. Kau dan bersama beberapa pengawal lain akan berada di sana terlebih dahulu untuk mensterilkan tempatnya. Aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku dan juga " kata memandang pria bermata biru dan berambut pirang itu. Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah ini kartu pengenalmu disana dan selamat bekerja. Kau boleh meninggalkan ruangkanku" kata Mr. Lawson. Minato lalu mengambil kartu itu dan juga visa serta tiketnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pada saat Minato menutup pintu, ternyata di hadapannya sudah ada wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu adalah Catrine. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku sekarang sedang ada waktu luang" kata Catrine dengan menatap mata biru Minato.

"Kau mau aku mengajakmu makan? Baiklah" jawab Minato santai. Ia lalu berjalan di ikuti wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mentraktirku satu hamburger besar di restoran fast food di samping gedung ini?" kata wanita itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Minato. Namun pria itu masih terlihat santai padahal jaraknya dengan wanita itu sangat dekat. Minato bisa mencium harum tubuh Catrine. Parfumnya sungguh menggairahkan.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya singkat sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya karena kesal triknya tidak berhasil.

-x-x-

"Mr. David, aku sungguh khawatir padamu" kata Minato pada pria tua itu. hanya tersenyum. Pria tua itu kembali memegang pundak Minato. Mereka berdua telah berada di Bandara Internasional Logan, Amerika.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya kau tak perlu mendapatkan kekhawatiranku. Panggil aku ayah mulai saat ini. Berhati-hatilah!" kata pria tua itu sambil tersenyum. Minato sangat terharu lalu ia memeluk tubuh renta itu.

"Terimakasih ayah. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa" bisik Minato. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa masih saja manja seperti itu" kakek itu melepas pelukan Minato sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau mau berkemah atau bekerja Minato?" terdengar suara wanita yang Minato kenal. Catrine menghampiri mereka berdua lalu mengajak bersalaman pada .

"Namaku Catrine. Aku adalah patner kerjanya. Salam kenal" kata Catrine tersenyum. segera membalas jabat tangan itu.

"Namaku David. Salam kenal juga" kata tak kalah ramahnya. Minato melirik wanita itu. Ia cukup terganggu.

"Aku memang lebih suka memakai ransel. Tidak merepotkan" jawab Minato singkat. Sekilas, wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Minato.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Bersiaplah Minato. Saya permisi " wanita itu lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Mr. David penasaran. Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bukan" Minato memalingkan wajahnya. Wanita itu tentu saja sangat jauh dari kriterianya.

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan wanita pilihanmu, jangan lupa kau kenalkan padaku" kata Mr. David sambil menyiku tangan Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja ayah. Aku berangkat dulu" Minato memeluk kembali ayah angkatnya itu.

"Sudah berangkat sana" pria tua itu melepas peluk Minato sambil tersenyum. Sesunguhnya, ia sangat ingin menangis di saat seperti itu tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Minato mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi pria yang sudah selama ini membesarkan dan mendidiknya. Minato menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu ia berjalan kembali. Pesawat itu akhirnya berangkat menuju negara yang di juluki dengan Negara Matahari.

Xxx

Minato akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya di bandara Kansai, Osaka Jepang. Ia melihat sebentar bandara yang menurutnya megah itu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke rumah sebenarnya.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali pergi ke Jepang" sahut Catrine yang sudah ada di samping Minato.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Semuanya banyak berubah" Minato kemudian teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ia dan ibunya sering sekali mengantarkan ayahnya yang sering pulang pergi ke luar negeri. Saat itu, ia lihat di depannya ada satu keluarga kecil. Sepertinya ayah mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri dan anaknya terus menangis seakan tak ingin ayahnya pergi. Minato tersenyum sambil meghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara itu di ikuti oleh Catrine. Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat penyewaan taksi.

"Kau akan mengajakku ke hotel mana?" tanya Catrine tanpa menoleh pada Minato.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Kau cari hotel sendiri" pria itu melangkah menuju salah satu taksi dan meninggalkan Catrine.

"Kukira kau akan-" perkataan Catrine terhenti ketika Minato sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintu mobil. Catrine hanya terpaku dengan sikap dingin Minato.

.

.

"Aku minta kau antarkan aku ke Umeda" kata Minato sambil melihat pemandangan di jendela mobil itu. Ia sangat rindu sekali dengan rumahnya namun ia ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. Taksi itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang yang ia tuju. Minato segera membayar dan ia langsung keluar. Ia melihat sebentar, kota itu masih seramai dahulu. Malah lebih ramai. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menikmati toko yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan itu. Pemuda itu lalu melihat seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun sepertinya sedang tersesat. Rambut anak itu seperti pantat ayam dengan mata onyx. Minato lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau sepertinya tersesat" kata Minato dengan ramah. Namun, anak itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau orang asing. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang asing" jawab anak itu ketus. Minato malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa wajahku seperti seorang penjahat?" katanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Anak itu terus menatap penuh selidik pada Minato.

"Sepertinya tidak. Namun kau tetap orang asing" kata anak itu tetap pada keputusannya. Namun Minato masih tersenyum.

"Kau ini keras kepala. Disini banyak orang. Pasti sulit menemukan kedua orang tuamu. Kau orang sini?" tanya Minato.

"Bukan. Aku dan kakakku sedang berjalan-jalan disini. Lalu pegangannya terlepas" kata anak kecil itu masih dengan raut muka yang sama.

"Tapi kau terlihat tenang?" Minato mengenyitkan dahinya. Biasanya kan jika seorang anak kehilangan seseorang dalam situasi seperti ini anak itu akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk menarik perhatian. Namun, anak yang ada di depannya kini sangatlah berbeda.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura untuk tenang. Kau benarkan mau menolongku?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap Minato. Minato lalu mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya.

"Aku adalah pengawal resmi Amerika. Dan aku sedang bertugas disini. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau memperlihatkan ini padamu tapi yasudahlah. Ini semua agar kau percaya." Kata Minato sambil memperlihatkan kartu pengenalnya.

"Itu keren. Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang asia" kata anak itu terdengar bersemangat. "Jadi bagaimana kita menemukan kakakku?"

"Ya aku lahir di negara ini dan besar disana. Itu mudah!" kata Minato sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Naikklah di pundakku!".

Anak itu terlihat ragu. Namun ia akhirnya berani juga menaiki punggung itu. Minato lalu perlahan berdiri. Anak itu kini lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya mencari kakaknya. Lalu anak itu melihat seorang lelaki muda yang ia kenal. Anak itu lalu menepuk pundak Minato.

"Hey kakakku ada di sebelah sana!" kata anak itu sambil menunjuk satu arah. Minato langsung bergegas menuju arah yang di tunjukan anak itu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Minato mendengar teriakan itu. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya yang mereka cari ketemu juga. Minato segera berjongkok kembali dan anak kecil itu melompat menghampiri kakaknya. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Lalu lelaki muda itu memperhatikan Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah menolong adikku. Namaku Itachi. Kami tinggal di pinggiran Osaka. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terimakasih" kata pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya. Minato hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Namaku Minato. Tidak apa-apa! Aku harap kau bisa lebih menjaga adikmu. Jangan biarkan dia tersesat atau kau akan menyesal!" kata Minato masih dengan senyumannya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kami permisi. Terimakasih!" kata lelaki itu kembali membungkukan badannya lalu melangkah pergi. Ia memegang tangan adiknya biar anak itu tidak tersesat lagi. Anak yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Minato Nii-san, Arigatou" katanya dengan keras. Minato melambaikan tangannya.

"Dou itashimashite Sasuke!" jawab Minato pelan. Ia lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

.

.

Minato melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Anak yang dahulu hilang, kini telah kembali. Dua belokan lagi ia akan sampai ke rumahnya. Minato mempercepat langkahnya lalu pemuda itu berlari. Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan. Belokan terakhir itu adalah rumahnya. Kini ia telah pulang. Minato terdiam sebentar. Rumah itu masih sama seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu. Minato mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Entah mengapa dadanya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Tadaima" lirihnya pelan. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuju pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Enam belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kerinduan akan keluarga sebenarnya telah sampai pada puncaknya. Pintu itu lalu terbuka dan matanya terbelalak.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan kuciran dua. Gadis cantik yang ia kira lebih muda darinya lima tahun. Minato mengerutkan keningnya, ia ingat waktu ia di culik, ibunya sedang hamil. 'Apa mungkin gadis ini adalah adikku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"A-aku Minato. Minato Namikaze" kata Minato dengan gugup. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namikaze adalah nama margaku. Apa kau pamanku? Atau sepupu jauh? Aku belum pernah melihatmu" kata gadis itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Minato. Rambut pirang dengan warna sama dan juga mata biru. "Aku rasa aku tahu namamu, apa kau Minato Namikaze si anak hilang itu?" tanya gadis itu. Mata Minato kembali berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Kau benar. Dan sekarang aku pulang!" Minato tak kuasa untuk memeluk tubuh adiknya. Ia hilang saat adiknya masih dalam kandungan. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal.

"Nii-san, kami sudah lama menantimu" kata gadis itu membalas pelukan Minato. Mereka berdua menangis. Minato lalu melepas pelukan adiknya. Ia menghapus air mata adiknya itu.

"Ibu memberimu namakan?" tanya Minato. Gadis itu tentu saja mengangguk.

"Namaku Naruko. Naruko Namikaze. Aku tidak percaya!" gadis itu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Oh ya aku ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mereka ada di dalam?" tanya Minato dengan antusias. Namun adiknya itu malah terlihat murung. Gadis itu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah tidak ada" gadis itu kembali memeluk tubuh Minato. Minato terbengong mendengarnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" kata Minato perlahan. Air matanya tak kuasa lagi ia tahan.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada" tangis Naruko semakin kencang. Mendengar rentetan kalimat itu membuat hati Minato terasa pilu. Tangisnya tak dapat lagi ia kuasa. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kakinya tak dapat menompang tubuhnya. Ia berlutut di depan adiknya. Seolah masih tidak mempercayai akan nasib yang di alaminya kini. Naruko berjongkok di depan kakaknya lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Minato lagi.


End file.
